Pool Party
by taydo-the-potato
Summary: Random oneshot that came to me. It's a sunny Monday in Woodcrest, Maryland. So what is there to do? Obviously throw a pool party! Kind of a small prequel to "Not Just Friends" HueyxJazmine and RileyxCindy.


**_A/N: _**_Hey dudes and dudettes! So I was re-reading my main story "Not Just Friends" and i read a part about a party that Cindy had at her house with Huey, Jazmine, and Riley and so __I thought "Hey. This would be a GREAT oneshot!" So, I wrote it, and this was what came out. I'm kinda proud of it, and for the people who are waiting for the next chapter of "Not Just Friends," don't worry. That should be coming out either Tuesday or Wednesday. And since school is finally out (yesh, it's summer!) I should update more. If you like this story, you should like review it or something! Anyways, I'm done talking, so here's my oneshot!_

* * *

Huey was sitting down at the kitchen table, trying to concentrate on the day's newspaper. As hard as he tried, though, Riley and Granddad would always get louder than before. Seriously, who argues at 10 o'clock in the morning? He was pretty sure that the neighbors will call the cops at one point. He rubbed his temples and went upstairs were the screaming match was going on.

"Granddad, don't be a hoe!" Riley yelled at his elder.

"Boy, watch yo mouth! You ain't goin nowhere until you clean up this dirty ass room! Shoot, smell like pigs live in this damn room!" Granddad yelled back at Riley. He started to kick things from under the bed out in the light. "What the hell is all this stuff?" Huey rolled his eyes and went to the closet to put on his shoes. "And where are _you_ going?" Granddad asked Huey.

"For a walk," he replied. He pointed to his side of the room. "My side is clean, Granddad." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Whateva, you still a hater, nigga!" Riley yelled at his brother. Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed the newspaper before leaving the house.

* * *

Jazmine mindlessly listened to Cindy on the other side of phone talk about something that Riley did that was the cutest thing ever. She heard this at least twice a day. _Everything_ Riley did was the cutest thing ever. She sighed and wished it was her on the other side of the phone, talking about the cutest things Huey did. Well, she kind of did that already, but it really didn't matter since they weren't going out, like Cindy and Riley was.

"Uh-huh," she reassured Cindy that she was still listening. In reality, she too busy flipping through a _Seventeen_ magazine to be really paying attention. "Really?" she added for effect. She rubbed her eyes and turned the page where the guy advice article started. She intensely read the pages, and then tossed the magazine aside. None of those tricks would work on him! Who was she kidding? Huey didn't like her; he could barely tolerate her. She was destined for aloneness for the rest of her life.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cindy barked into the phone, snapping Jazmine out of her thoughts. "I know you ain't ova there daydreamin bout that nigga across the street." Cindy sighed. "You gotta tell him sooner or later, Jaz."

"Maybe I don't wanna tell him, Cindy!" Jazmine lied to her. "Maybe I don't even like him anymore. This is just a little crush and I'll eventually get over him and move on with my life." She hoped that Cindy was taking the bait and would leave her alone about it.

There was silence on the other side of the phone, and then Jazmine heard, "Bitch, quit lying to me! You know you still love that boy!" Cindy joked. "You can never convince that you don't." she was quiet for a second, thinking. "Hey, how about you invite him to my house for a pool party?"

"Cindy, he hates parties. Do you _really_ think that's gonna work?" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes, even though Cindy couldn't see her.

"I don't know; use your womanly charms on him. Anyway though, I gotta go. Gotta get ready for my party. Bye Bitch!" Cindy hung up the phone and left Jazmine there to think about how she would get Huey to go to Cindy's party with her.

"What the heck are womanly charms?" Jazmine said out loud to herself.

* * *

Huey was sitting down under the tree under the hill reading the newspaper for the day. He sighed, knowing this week was the last time he could do this, since he started the tenth grade the next Tuesday. Huey tried to focus on the paper in front of me, but all he could hear the rustling of grass and leaves that fell a little too early under someone's feet.

"May I help you, Jazmine?" he said not looking up from the newspaper. Jazmine sat down in front of him and tried to look at Huey. He still covered his face with the paper.

"How do you know it's me?" she furrowed her nose at him. "You didn't even look up to see me coming! Are you like a superhero or something?"

"We still have an agreement about telling people where the location of this hill is, right?" Huey asked. She thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Then I knew it was you."

"Whatcha reading?" She asked sweetly.

"What does it look like? It's a newspaper," he retorted sarcastically. He couldn't avoid anyone today. "May I help you?" he repeated to her, rolling his eyes and pulling down his paper. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Are you going to Cindy's party? It's gonna be really fun!"

"I hate parties. You know this already." He pulled the paper up again. He had been reading the same article ever since she got here. He couldn't focus with her sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, but…" she stopped. Huey looked up from his paper to look at her. She was giving him a puppy dog look. "I want you to go. Because a lot of people are gonna be there, and I don't really know a lot of people and I'm gonna be sitting there by myself and I don't really wanna do that," she said in one breath.

"Well, it's at Cindy's house, isn't it?" I said. "You can talk to her. I'm not going."

"Never mind," she finally said, defeated. "Forget I asked." She got up from her seat and turned around to walk down the hill. She could feel tears starting to form. "This was a stupid idea," she mumbled to herself.

"Jazmine, wait." She turned around and wiped her eyes. He was running after her, and almost running into her. "What time does this party start?"

"I don't know, like 2 or something," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Huey huffed and looked around. "I guess I could go. There isn't anything I have better to do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. She gave him a big huge, still saying thank you. "Seriously. I appreciate it, Huey."

"Jazmine? You can let go of me now," Huey said, trying to get out of the death grip of a hug that she had on him. She let go of him and he could see a blush forming on her face.

"Sorry," she replied, awkwardly moving away from Huey and putting her hands by her side. She started to smile again. "We're gonna have so much fun!" she said. She ran back down the hill and went the direction towards Cindy's house.

"Jazmine, I need to go put on my swim trunks!" Huey yelled at her, running towards her. She stopped, giggled, and turned around, catching up to him. "Don't you have to go and get dressed as well? I mean, unless you planned on swimming in shorts and a shirt."

"Nope, I got dressed at my house," she said, showing him her bathing suit tie. "I just couldn't go down Woodcrest wearing only my bathing suit, now can I? Someone could like, come and kidnap me and rape me or something."

The thought of Jazmine getting kidnapped or raped angered Huey. The fact that someone could actually come and attack her made him clench his fists together hard. To even _think _that someone would really put their hands on something that was rightfully his—

Whoa. He did _not _just say that.

Jazmine wrapped her arms around his right arm, bringing him back to reality. "It's okay now, since you can protect me. People are kind of afraid of you, Huey," she said smiling. "You're like my bodyguard… with a huge afro."

"_Damn right I'm your bodyguard. Niggas better be scared of me." _Huey thought to himself, smirking a little. He arrived to his house and motioned Jazmine to sit down on the couch while he went upstairs to get dressed.

Jazmine pulled out her phone to text Cindy.

_SENT 1:35- Baby Jazzy: it worked! He's going with me!_

_RECEIVED 12:26- Cindy McFearsome: duh. I kno it was gonna work! his ass cant resist you! now hurry up and get yall lovey dovey asses ova here!_

She giggled and replied quickly replied before getting up. She went upstairs and knocked on the door to Huey's room. "Huey?" she said before opening the door. He was sitting on the bed, putting on his shoes. "Do you have any sunglasses? I left mine at home." He got up and walked over to his nightstand, opened the drawer and fumbled around in it.

"_Holy crap, is he not wearing a shirt?" _She thought to herself and turned away from facing him. She looked back, and sure enough, he was missing one shirt. _"Okay, stay calm; don't freak out. Don't stare directly at him. And whatever you do, don't pass out!"_

"Here," he said, handing her the glasses. "They may be too big for your face, though." She stared at his chest as she grabbed the sunglasses. "Is there something wrong?"

"Where's your shirt?"

He looked down. "Eh, it's too hot for a shirt. Besides, I can walk down the street without a shirt and not raped or kidnapped. And no one wants to kidnap a six-foot tall black kid." He went down the stairs, followed by Jazmine, and yelled to his grandfather. "Granddad, me and Jazmine are going to leave now!"

Granddad came from the kitchen and looked at the kids, who were both half-dressed. Jazmine waved at the elderly man. He waved back and called his grandson. "Huey, come here." Huey shrugged his shoulders and walked to Granddad. "Now, I don't want no grandbabies," he told Huey.

"Granddad, what are you talking—"

"Here, take this." He handed Huey a condom and put it in his hands. "Be responsible," his grandfather said, smiling. Huey's eyes widened, then he pinched the bridge between his eyes. His life was beginning to act more like a TV show more and more each and every day. He put the condom in his pocket.

"Bye Granddad," Huey said quickly, rushing out of the door.

"What did Mr. Freeman give you?" Jazmine wondered as she was being yanked out of the house.

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Cindy opened her door to see Riley standing there. "Reezy!" she smiled. She jumped into his arms and gave him a lot kisses.

"Hey, bae," he said, getting showered with her affection. He put her down and walked to the backyard. "Aye, where yo parents at?"

"They at some ole second honeymoon bullshit. I don't really know and I don't really give a fuck either. I'm at my house by myself." She sat down in a beach chair in front of the pool. "So where the two lovebirds at?"

Riley shrugged. "They weren't there when I left for yo house."

Cindy huffed. "Them niggas better hurry up."

* * *

Jazmine looked up at the hot sky and sighed. "Why is it so hot today?" she whined. She tried fanning herself off with her shirt, but was still burning hot. "It should be against the law for it to be this hot."

"How can weather be illegal?" Huey answered. "That's probably the one thing that the government can't control, although I'm pretty sure they're probably figuring out a way to control that as well." Huey looked down to see Jazmine looking back at him. "What?"

She looked back forward. "You're too smart, Huey."

"And those glasses are too big, but why are we pointing out facts?" he retorted. They turned onto Cindy's street and expected to hear kids screaming and music playing. But they were met with silence.

"It's awfully quiet for there to be a party going on two houses away," Jazmine acknowledged. Huey nodded and kept walking to the house. He rang the doorbell and was met by his brother's girlfriend.

"Aye Huey! Jazmine, wassup?" she greeted warmly.

As Huey went to the backyard towards the pool, Jazmine stopped Cindy and pulled her back. They went inside the kitchen and Cindy sat down at her kitchen table. "Yes?" she said smiling.

"You told me that more people were gonna be here!" Jazmine yelled in a hushed tone. She looked around the house. "Do you see more people here? Now I look stupid because I told him a lot of people were gonna be at your house and I would be alone."

"One, I _may_ have lied to you about the party. Two, he hasn't left yet, so while you in here bein mad at me, you could be outside showin off yo body and gettin yo flirt on," Cindy rationalized. Jazmine outweighed her options. He _was_ still here, and she _did_ have on a cute bikini... "You know I'm right." she heard Cindy say. She smirked even as Jazmine slapped her in the arm. "Whatever, Mrs. Huey!" Jazmine shook her head and walked outside.

"What did you talk to her about?" Huey asked Jazmine when she got close to where he was sitting. She sat down in the in the chair next to him and looked at her phone.

"Nothing, really. I just told her that she's a liar. That's it," Jazmine shrugged. She put down her phone and sighed. "Are we gonna actually get in the pool or are we going to look at each other the whole time?" she smiled. _"Because I can do either one."_

"I was waiting on you, because you didn't want to be alone in this sea of people," he said, holding out his hand to sarcastically show all the people at the party. He stood up and stretched up. She stood up and started to take off her shirt and shorts. He tried to look at something else, but he was fixated on her and her black bikini. _"Just give me one night..."_

"Stop starin, nigga!" He turned his head to see his brother and Cindy pointing at him, giggling and smiling. He lowered his eyes and flipped him off, getting more laughs in his direction.

"Hey Huey? Can we take a picture together?" Jazmine asked getting closer to him. He walked over to her direction, but she motioned him to come closer by the pool. He walked behind her as she took a picture. She looked at it, smiling. Huey was about to walk off, but he was stopped by Jazmine. "Come here! I have to tell you something!"

"What do you want—"

_**SPLASH!**_

Jazmine pushed Huey into the pool without warning. She backed away as the water splashed back onto the pavement. "Sorry, I had to do it!" she laughed when his head popped back up to the surface. He tried to splash water on her, but was unsuccessful. "Hey!" she yelled, running away from him. She went over to where Cindy and Riley were and sat down next to them.

"Aye, that was a good one Jazzy," Cindy commented, giving her a high five. Jazmine shrugged and lied down on the pool chair. "Where didja get that swimsuit from?"

"Forever 21."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Girl, I swear you live in that store. Just like Riley lives in the Polo store, I live in the Nike store, and Huey lives… at home."

"I'm sorry I don't spend my time and money at a corporation who has child labor in third world countries." Huey got out of the pool and sat next to Jazmine, who scooted away from him. "You know I'm gonna get you back, right?"

"When?"

Huey thought about it for a minute. "How about… now?" he picked her up by her waist and walked over to the deep end of the pool.

"No, no! Wait! Truce! Truce!" she yelled, trying not to get dunked in to the icy water. Huey shook his head and tossed her body in, getting a scream from her direction. He laughed as she came back up with her hair all over her head and his glasses half on her eyes and half off. "I hate you, you know that?" she said as she climbed out of the pool. She shook herself off and put her hair up in a high bun. She tried to push him again, but he had perfect balance this time.

"Damn, them niggas are crazy," Riley joked. Cindy nodded in agreement. Riley got up and stretched. "Aye, I'm hungry. You want something from inside?" Cindy shook her head no and Riley walked inside. As he sat on the counter eating Hot Cheetos out of the bag, Huey came inside for a bottle of water.

"Hey," he said, going in the refrigerator.

"Hey," his brother responded. He shoved a fistful of chips in his mouth. He swallowed and looked outside. "Yo girl looking mighty fine today."

Huey rolled his eyes. "She's not my girl; she's just my friend. Nothing else." He took a swig of the water and was about to walk outside, but turned around to see Riley giving him an unconvinced look. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Hell naw, I don't believe you!" he laughed. "You always get mad when I call her a bitch or a hoe—"

"Because she _isn't_ a bitch or a hoe, Riley!" Huey sighed.

"Uh-huh. What about those times you be sleep in the middle of the night, moanin Jazzy's name?" Riley considered. Huey blinked and stared at his brother. "Uh-huh. Nigga you talk in yo sleep. And you always like 'Oh yeah, Jazmine. Do it again, Jazmine. You like it like that, baby?' Oh my God, you had me an' Cindy _rollin _on tha floor. Like forreal, though? _Baby_? I mean like literally we was on the floor dyin'." Huey threw an apple at his brother's head as he walked out. "That ain't hurt, nigga!" he heard him yell at him.

* * *

Huey walked outside and saw Jazmine and Cindy in the pool, talking to each other. He sat on the edge of the pool and put his feet in and as he waded the water, Jazmine swam up next to him and pulled herself out onto the ledge next to him. "You having fun?" she asked him. Huey nodded and looked out to the pool, where Riley had come back outside and was in the water with Cindy. "Hey, I got an idea! Follow me," she said getting up.

Huey followed her up to Cindy's room. "Jazmine, I don't think I'm allowed to be in here."

"No, it's okay! I'm only gonna be in here for a second." She walked inside the room and went to the closet. "Here, hold on." She opened the closet. She went digging inside, looking for whatever she was looking for. Huey turned away, trying not to stare at her perfect body. He knew he was going to need a cold shower when he got home.

"Found it!" she beamed. She pulled out two Super Soakers and gave one to Huey. "We should totally go get them right now!" she said, pointing out to the couple now by the side of the pool. Huey smirked and followed her downstairs. They filled their guns with cold water and ice. Huey and Jazmine then went outside.

"What yall were doin' up there?" Cindy asked with a smile on her face. Jazmine blushed, but quickly replaced it with her own smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just went and got… these," she pulled out her water gun as Huey pulled out his. Cindy and Riley's smiles left their faces. "Ready?" she asked Huey.

"Now!" he yelled. They both started to spray the kids in the pool, forcing them to jump up and break them up. Huey went after his brother and Jazmine went after her best friend. She cornered her by the window and let out three excruciatingly cold sprays.

"You a hoe," Cindy said, shivering. Jazmine giggled and blew off the top of her water gun as if it was hot.

Huey had Riley by the pool, planning on either pushing him in, or spraying him down. Riley lifted up his hands, trying to surrender. "You know this is pretty much payback for that time before summer started, right?"

Riley had to think about it, but he soon remembered the time he had "accidentally" groped Jazmine when they were here last time before school was officially out. Riley sucked his teeth. "Come on man. You really still on that shit? That was like, two months ago. And you beat my ass that night!" he remarked, also remembering the fight that he and Huey got in three hours after it happened. "Come on man. I'm sorry." Riley offered his hand in peace.

Huey looked up to see Jazmine cocking her head to the side, looking at the scene. Their eyes met and as he looked into her beautiful jade eyes, she mouthed the words "finish him" to Huey. He nodded and sprayed his brother, then pushed him into the pool.

"Damn, Huey!" he heard Cindy yell. He walked over to Jazmine, who was sitting down now.

"Good work, partner!" she joked. She gave him a fist bump and got up. "Be right back; pee break." She got up and skipped inside. Huey took her seat and closed his eyes.

"So, you really like her, huh?"

He opened his eyes and saw Cindy still sitting next to him, looking directly at him, even though she had sunglasses blocking her eyes. Riley came back from the pool. "Of course he really like Jazzy. He just too much of a bitch nigga to holla at her. Damn, just as I thought you was gettin better." He rolled his eyes and got up, taking his Super Soaker with him. He was trying to find a towel to dry off with, when he heard Jazmine singing in the bathroom. He smirked and listened to her sing a song.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" _he heard muffled through the door. He shook his head. It was that British boy band One Direction that she was obsessed with. Even though he thought they were stupid, Jazmine sounded pretty good singing them. He heard the door unlocked and he quickly pulled up his gun so it didn't look like he was only spying on her.

"Na na-na na… eep!" she squealed when she saw Huey pointing a gun at her. She lifted up her hands as he smirked. "Et tu, Huey! Et tu?" she quoted. He saw her face start to redden. "How long have you been out there?" she asked, worried that he heard her sing.

"Just got here," he lied, still pointing the gun at her chest. "You're not gonna weasel your way out of this one."

"Truce?" she offered.

"No. I'm going to get you wet," he said in all seriousness. Jazmine giggled and he soon realized his mistake. His cheeks almost redden instantly. "Wait. No, not li-like that. I-I meant that I was going to get you soaked…" he hit his forehead as he realized that meant the same thing. "No. No! I'm trying to say I'm gonna come and—"

"Jeez, Huey, you gotta buy me dinner before you can do that," she giggled before exiting the bathroom.

He hit his forehead again and shook his head. "Dammit Huey. Get it together," he told himself before turning around back to the pool.

* * *

"Aye, Huey! Can I ask you something?" Riley yelled when he came from the bathroom. Huey walked over to his brother, who was back sitting on the counter eating those Cheetos. Riley motioned him to come closer. "Can you and Jazzy Fresh hightail it outta here? See, I got this painting I wanna show C-Murph and I don't want y'all niggas with y'all stupid ass comments and Jazzy crying in the background. Yeah, none of that shit happenin tonight."

Huey raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother, who just smiled as if hiding something. "Can I see the painting?" Huey asked.

"Nigga, the fuck I look like showin yo ass an intimate picture involving me and my girl? That's real gay, my nigga." Riley said, crossing his arms. Huey rolled his eyes and walked out the room. "Is that a yes?" Riley asked.

Jazmine was swimming in the pool with Cindy when Huey motioned her over to where their stuff is. She studied the look on his face, a scowl worse than it usually is. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Jazmine, I think it's time for us to go," Huey suggested. He wanted to give his brother the alone time he requested. Jazmine looked at him weirdly, but still got up. She went over to her clothes and started to put them on.

"Any reason we're leaving before the sun sets?" she asked, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Riley told me to he wanted to surprise her with something… alone. So I said that we'll go," Huey explained to her.

"Aww, a Freeman has a sensitive side! That's too cute. Do you have a sensitive side too, Huey?" she giggled. Huey shook his head and walked to the house. "I bet it's in there somewhere, I just have to dig deep to get it," she offered while poking his chest. She was about to walk out the house when she realized she didn't have the sunglasses anymore.

"I'll go get them," Huey said, running up the stairs. He went to Cindy's bedroom and grabbed the glasses that were sitting on the nightstand. He looked around and went into his pocket and took the condom that Granddad gave him earlier out. He opened the drawer and saw there was already an unopened box of Magnums in there. _"Well, that is just convenient."_ he thought to himself. He put the lone condom carefully in the box and closed it again, looking as if it was never tampered with. He let out a sigh and ran back downstairs.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Jazmine joked. She got the glasses from Huey and put them on. They walked out of the house and turned to see an ice cream cart. "Huey can we get ice cream? Please, please, please?" she begged him. Huey groaned and Jazmine gave him a pout with big eyes. He shrugged and nodded. She squealed and ran to the cart. "Umm… one chocolate, please!" Jazmine said. The man handed her the cone and she skipped away, licking the cool treat.

"And for you, sir?" the man asked. Huey shook his head and got out his wallet. "That'll be $2.50." Huey opened his wallet and saw he didn't have any change. He gave the man a twenty to break. He watched her dance around the sidewalk. "You're a pretty lucky guy." the man asked.

"What?" Huey asked. He wasn't paying attention to him.

"Your girlfriend," the man pointed out. He handed Huey the change. "She seems like a sweet girl."

"Jazmine? Oh she's not my girlfriend, although I want her to be." Huey looked at him. He gave him an extra dollar and walked away. The man looked embarrassed as he held the tip. "You ready?" Huey asked.

"Hey, you didn't get any ice cream! Do you want some of mine?" Jazmine asked. Huey shook his head no. She shrugged and started back on her cone. She finished the treat and threw away the napkin. "Huey, can I ask you a question?" Jazmine asked, looking at him.

"There aren't any pools around, are there?" he answered. She giggled and shook her head. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Am I pretty?"

"_You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life."_ Huey shrugged his arms nonchalantly. "Yeah, you're pretty… pretty."

"Would you go out with me?" Jazmine then asked.

"_In a heartbeat."_ "Sure."

"Then why don't guys ever talk to me or anything? It's like I have a plague or something," she said.

"_Maybe because I've been scaring off niggas since the seventh grade."_ Huey shrugged. "I don't know, Jazmine."

"It's like they're afraid to talk to me or something. I thought it was because I was ugly, but you said I was pretty and you don't ever think anything is pretty at all, so I guess it's because boys are stupid or weird or afraid of me. Or afraid of you, Huey!"

"_Good."_ "I guess," Huey blinked. They walked the rest of the time to their street in silence, although it gave Jazmine time to think to herself.

"_Seriously? That's all he's gonna say about that? But that wasn't supposed to happen! I was so sure he was gonna ask me out after that. He was supposed to! After all the movies and TV shows I watched, after the girl talks about other guys, the boy confesses his love and they kiss and they live happily ever after."_ She inwardly groaned_. "I'm swearing off of romance movies until I get a boyfriend, preferably Huey."_ She walked up the driveway of her house and waved at Huey, then went inside.

Huey waved back at her before turning to go to his own house. He got inside his house and sighed before going upstairs.

"Huey! Is that you?" Granddad called out to him. He came outside of his room to see his grandson. "Did you have fun with little cutie pie from across the street?"

Huey sighed. "Just because I like Jazmine, Granddad, doesn't mean I will immediately have sex with her. I want to wait until we're both ready," he said, looking directly at Granddad. Granddad smiled and nodded, going back to his room. Huey shook his head and went to his own room. He lied down in his bed and closed his eyes for only a second before his phone vibrated. It was a text from Jazmine, sending the picture that they took earlier that day with the caption "Don't we look so cute together?" in the message box.

"Yeah, we do." Huey said as he closed his phone and turned over. He was _definitely_ going to have good dreams tonight.


End file.
